Ariel Anemoi Asura
Ariel Anemoi Asura is the second princess of the Asura Kingdom. Appearance She has golden blond hair. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Personality Ariel is manipulative, sadistic/masochistic and a charismatic person who tries her best to create an image of a leader in order to obtain the throne. In front of nobles and the connections that she needed to ascend the throne, she seldom says selfish things and always knows how to be politically correct, even when she was young. She is a pervert, as most of Asura's nobles. Background As a 2nd princess and 3rd in line for the throne, Ariel's childhood was flooded with assassination attempts, and at one point Lilia managed to save her from one of those assassination attempts, Ariel started to become sadistic and tends to release those sadistic urges by beating and or torturing her subordinate. After meeting Sylphy and an incident where she was blown away by Sylphy at night when she tried to sexually assault Slyphy she awoken her masochistic side. Power and Abilities When Ariel was in her 4th year at Ranoa Magic Academy she was taking a melding magic class (Chapter 84). This was considered a difficult class in Ranoa. For the sake of her charisma, she maintained good grades with the help of Sylphy who tutored her and Luke. Equipment 『Illusionary Ring』 A magic tool that allows the user to take the shape of another, This magic tool took the form of two rings: a green ring, and a red ring. The person wearing the green ring would become identical in facial features and hair color to the person wearing the red ring',' this magic tool don't change, height, build, voice, and the eyes colors. This magic tool was meant to be worn by the body-double of the Asura Kingdom, but commonly Ariel used they to take the form of Fitts to explore more freely Asura or Sharia. This magic tool was a secret treasure passed down in the Asura Kingdom family from generation to generation. Achievements * After centuries, is the second person of Asura that receive Perugius backing. * She become the next queen of Asura. Quotes Ariel: "Luke. You, the playboy, unable to endure your sudden urge, hugged me and groped my body." Luke'': ''".....?" ''Ariel: ''"Originally it is an act that is not allowed, but given that I was also horny, I'll forgive you." Trivia * Her middle name, Anemoi, is the name of a group of Greek wind deities, each of whom were named after a direction. Furthermore, the 4 main families of Asura (Boreas, Notus, Zephyrus and Eurus) all have names derived from members of the Anemoi. * She used to have sadistic tendencies, taking pleasure in dominating others, be it weaker or stronger people. However, she found she was also a masochist after a failed attempt of raping Syplhyette and being assaulted by her magic. This is further proved when she accidentally blurt out that pissing in front of others is pleasant and when she met Orsted in the forest, she pissed while seemingly feeling ecstasy. However she still possessed some of her more sadistic thoughts, as she contemplated toying with Sylphyette when she came crying to her about Rudeus, but refrained from doing so because she was her friend. * Ariel is very open when it comes to matters regarding sex, despite being inexperienced. She doesn't mind when Luke or even Rudeus see her changing, and when Luke held her hostage, instead of punishing him, Ariel gave him an excuse, bluntly stating that Luke was just trying to feel her up, but it was ok because she was also horny. * She is one of the ORSTED corp. member. * Apparently, she is very eager to set a marriage between Rudeus's child with Asura Royal Family to deepen their relation. * She did something with Luke! * Edward may be Luke son, because Rudeus feels a Ikemen vibe just like Luke, if this is true, the old fate between Eris/Luke is now between Edward/Christina. Navigation Category:Female Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Asura Kingdom Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Student Category:Student Council Category:Noble Category:Aristocrat Category:Magician Category:ORSTED Corporation Category:Royalty Category:Central Continent